Miba's Return
Miba's Return is the first cartoon of the second episode of F Gang: The Series. Plot Summary Miba uses a spell to become a spirit, and then goes to Danville and possesses Jeremy so he will date Candace instead. Will the F Gang find out? Script WAKIA ISLAND In his room, Miba is conjuring up a spell in a black kettle. Miba: This is it. The day I finally get Candace to like me? Willsworth: And how exactly will you do that, sir? Miba: This old spell from my ancestors shall allow my spirit to run free. And then, I'll get her to notice me by going into the one thing she notices the most! Willsworth: But then how will she know it is you? Miba: I dunno, I'll think it through as I go along! Willsworth: Nothing good ever happens when you do that. Miba: Oh, shut up and start playing! Willsworth starts playing a tiki drum. Miba: Akula... Mejula... Rinthos... Phantos! Miba flashes a pink light from his body and a pink, ghost-like form of Miba comes out, and his body drops on the ground. Miba: Watch out, Candace, Miba's back! (Laughs evily, then coughs) Excuse me. Willsworth: You're excused, sir. DANVILLE We see ghost Miba flying through the town. GOGOPLEX MALL Candace: All right, listen up. I'm going to go to Mr. Slushy Dog. Johnny: Geez, you addicted to that place or something? Candace: Or something! Phineas: She's addicted to the employee. Candace: Okay, long story short, no discovering something that doesn't exist, no giving showers to monkeys... Ghost Miba enters through the roof and locates Jeremy, then flies towards him at high speed, getting closer and closer, then... Jeremy bends down, causing Miba to crash. Jeremy: Find a penny on the ground, pick it up, and good luck's abound. At least that's how it goes. Miba is in the fountain. He gets up and wrings himself out. He then collides with Jeremy and posesses him. Jeremy (Miba): Now this is more like it. And now to talk to Candace. Miba (in Jeremy's body) goes to walk over to Candace, until Jeremy's boss grabs his shoulder. Boss: There you are, Johnson. You're late for you're shift! Jeremy (Miba): But... but... (while being dragged off) but... Candace: And overall no driving me insane! Got it? They nod. Candace: Good. (Walks off) His boss drags him past the F Gang. Phineas: Hey, Jeremy. Jeremy (Miba): But... but... but... Cosmo and Wanda appear with them, as Timmy's balloons. Dib: He seemed different. Cosmo: I'll say. Normally he just says two "buts" when he's being dragged off. (Holds in laughter) I said buts! Wanda: Real mature, Cosmo. Cosmo: Thanks. (At the Mr. Slushy Dawg, Jeremy's boss puts Jeremy (Miba) in his uniform and sets him at the counter). Boss: Now cook up those Slushy Dogs, Johnson! (Walks off) Jeremy (Miba): Y-yes sir! (Takes up packages of Slushy Dogs) Can I take you're order? Candace: Hey, Jeremy! Jeremy (Miba): (Tosses packages into the air) Candace! I mean... (flirty) hello, Candace. The packages land on the ground, making a splat sound. Jeremy (Miba): I am probably going to have to clean that up. Man in line: Hey, buddy, how about some service? Woman in line: Hurry it up! Candace: Woah, you seem pretty busy. I better see you later. Jeremy (Miba): Yes! See me! Jeremy. Not anybody else. Just Jeremy. (Chuckles nervously) Candace: You're starting to act sort of like me in a situation. And since it's common to me, I believe nothing is wrong with you so, see you tonight? Jeremy (Miba): Yes, I will! See you. (Candace walks off) Jeremy (Miba): (Sighs) She is a radiant beauty representing the golden flower that cries... Boss: Johnson! You got orders to fill! Jeremy (Miba): Yes sir! Boss: (Walking off) And clean up those dropped packages when you're done. Candace comes up to three UFOs, all with the F Gang members in them. She just stares at it. Ferb: In our defense, making flying saucers wasn't on the list of things we couldn't do. Category:Episode of F Gang: The Series